Talk:The Wire (episode)
Featured Article status Self nomination. I love this episode, so I tried to give it FA-level quality. --Schrei 06:01, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Another great DS9 season two episode article by Schrei. A good summary, pictures, background information and quotes. Tough Little Ship 11:31, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' You're right this is another great episode by Schrei. In fact I think that he writes these summaries so well that he already has 2 in featured status. Keep it up Schrei. If everyone were as miticolous as the way you wrtie these articles our database would be full with every fact Trek has to offer in no time! Tobyk777 23:31, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. I corrected a couple of spelling errors but this article is superb. You certainly went out of your way to write this article and I enjoyed the episode very much too. I wrote the articles for and as well as I possibly could for the same reason - I really enjoyed the episodes.--Scimitar 00:20, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. Again, well written article. Fixed some spellings, but yeah, great article. (unrel.) The first picture kinda reminds me of Audrid Dax, or at least Quark while he was Audrid Dax... - AJHalliwell 03:49, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) *I read your edit summary, and for the record, unenthused is a word. :P --Schrei 06:12, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. Great episode, very through article. —Shawn81 03:56, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Archived'--Alan del Beccio 04:18, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) Sisko on Romulus Why do you think the scene where Sisko tells Bashir of his time at the Romulan embassy was cut? Time purposes? * Probably best to ask Robert Hewitt Wolfe about that one. --Alan del Beccio 23:20, 22 March 2006 (UTC) *Maybe it was removed for continuity reasons, because I doubt the Federation had an embassy on Romulus in the 2350s aka Sisko's early career, considering that they met for the first time again after 50 years only in 2364. Kennelly 11:46, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Background information mistake - Cardassia Prime? I've never watched an episode of DS9 until this week, when I received a gift pack of all episodes. I've been watching them all back to back, and after or during each episode I read the Memory Alpha wiki concerning the background information. For this episode, it's mentioned that "Cardassia Prime" is referenced by name for the first time, however I'm certain I've heard it in an earlier episode a few days prior. I'm not sure which episode, but it's in Season 2. I think this information needs re-checking. Speculation :*''The "Wire" of the title may be an oblique reference to novelist Larry Niven's Ringworld universe, in which some characters have implants capable of direct stimulation of the pleasure centers of the brain, which are activated when they plug them in to a source of electricity. They are disparagingly referred to as "wireheads."'' removed speculation — Morder 23:35, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :*The plot of this episode bears similarities to that of Alan J. Pakula's "Sophie's Choice" based on the novel of the same name by William Styron. In that film, the title character presents one version of the truth and as the plot progresses, slowly reveals the web of lies she has created to cover her own shame and all encompassing quilt at her actions in the past. :Removed additional speculation, unless a citeable statement that such similarity was deliberate can be found.--31dot 19:00, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Removing an uncited similarity: :Garak and Bashir's exchange at the end of the episode appears to echo one of the koans of Discordianism, which goes as follows: ''Malaclypse the Younger: Everything is true.'' ''Greater Poop: Even false things?'' ''Malaclypse the Younger: Even false things are true.'' --31dot 00:14, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :It was replaced. Derekbd 05:07, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::And now it has been removed again, as it still needs a citation that this was intentional.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:28, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Reference to Rom? During Garak and Quark’s clandestine chat at 7:07 it sounds like Garak says, “Your brother is not…”, hence my adding Rom to article. Anyone with better ears able to verify this?--Archer4real 16:00, June 15, 2012 (UTC)